


【AC1】残篇

by Ezrealia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrealia/pseuds/Ezrealia
Summary: *是对纪伯伦《人子耶稣》的仿写*ooc属于我





	【AC1】残篇

卡达尔  
兄长他十分严格，两条眉毛总是拧在一起，眉头中心的挤出来的皱纹仿佛被刀刻下，再怎么揉也不会变得平坦。  
印象中，我没有见过他的笑脸。鹰堡里的刺客们拿起剑来脸上都是一个表情，但平日里他们都是乐呵呵的大人，用山民们特有的淳朴热情和孩子们逗乐；我跟着铁匠干过一段时间短工，刺客们来整备武器，插科打诨找铁匠饶瓶剑油，也都是笑脸盈盈；空闲时间梳理马毛，刺客们也会和自己的搭档三两讨论些什么。  
兄长他不一样，他只是躲开孩子们奔跑的轨道，只是与商人说交易必需的话语，只是对阿泰尔的倨傲做严厉尖刻的批评，其余时候几乎都在一个人默不作声地与古书、地图为伍，仿佛世界与他毫不相关——那既不是孤高，也不是冷漠，更不是惜字如金，他似乎就如此自然而然地将自己与世界剥离开来，永远都是那样内敛、自制、矜持。  
父亲的缺席，母亲的离去迫使他过早地成熟，我却只希望他能放下肩上的担子哪怕一刻。  
我崇拜阿泰尔，他从高高的塔顶上俯冲下来的模样宛如苍鹰，他干净利索的刺杀宛如死亡之神的吻。我也仰慕我的兄长，他的方向感和对图像的敏感无人能及。我要更努力地训练，努力变成我心目中仰慕的模样，打出漂亮的战斗，成为真正的刺客……

法希姆  
马利克是阿塞夫家的长子。他不辜负这个名字，拿起剑来不输大师。刺杀的方向和力道也能拿捏得精准。  
这么多年来，我和奥马尔在刀尖上行走，脑袋早早地系在了裤腰带上，已经不在乎自身的生死。我怜惜小儿子，他的眼睛和他母亲一模一样。  
叱骂不能让死者复生，仇恨改变不了已有的结局。有时我甚至感到庆幸，凭借马利克高超的剑术，他一定会和奥马尔家的臭小子一起被派去执行最危险、最重要的任务，九死一生。他已被任命为耶路撒冷的宣教长，作为情报机构的一环，或许再也不需要上前线了。  
这是最坏结局里最好的结果。  
马西亚夫之围后，我时常梦见他和卡达尔。大的牵着小的，一个刚长出胡须，一个个头渐显。他们有时候一起做木工，雕个木头鹰、造把木头刀出来，有时候一起练剑，有时候在河边泼水玩。梦里我永远看不清他俩的脸，但那股青春与活力能让盲人复明。  
阿泰尔来看过我。我被阿尔穆林外派的前一天，他自认为轻手轻脚地在门前徘徊了许久才推门进来。进来之后，一言不发，在毯子上跪下，伏下身头叩地，双手摆在脑袋两边。  
“这是朝拜的姿势，你不该对着我的方向。”  
他没有言语，我也再未开口。语言在生死前没有力量。  
我不知道他停留了多久，何时离开的。可能是黄昏，可能是午夜，可能是黎明。

马西亚夫的医生  
我被叫过去的时候，首先惊讶于那个人还有力气若无其事地站在一边等待处理。伤口可怖地张着大嘴，不再外涌的血液连着模糊的血肉凝在白袍上结成另人生恶的痂，伤口有些时候了，这条胳膊不可能保住。其次则是疑惑，刺客只有毫发无伤的、受皮肉外伤的和断头的这三种，鲜有需要做截肢手术的例子。

拉乌夫  
他是我们这批刺客里最聪明的人。他的聪慧是连阿泰尔也要弱半分的。  
我看见异国的文字就头大，马利克却会好几种方言，拉丁语也能读和写，枕头下面还塞着一本波斯语的《古兰经》。  
最可怕的是这人的洞察力，世间的山峰、平原，河道仿佛都在他手中，任何地形都别想在他的眼睛前隐藏秘密。  
我们还是小毛孩的时候在山间追野兔，只一会儿功夫，来时的路就隐藏得毫无痕迹。群山脚下被困的孩童像被子里的一颗虱子，任何危险都可以轻易地置我们于死地。卡达尔那时还小，一屁股坐在地上开始嚎啕大哭。绝望如瘟疫一般迅速传染了另外两个人，只有马利克，他冷静得不正常，竖起耳朵，眼睛不知道在看哪里，“走这边，跟我来。”  
我和阿泰尔吸着鼻子跟在马利克后面回到村庄。卡达尔刚止住哭声，不住地打嗝儿。  
下次出来玩的时候他交给我们一张简易地图，上面标注了好走的山谷、零星的人家、稍陡的坡还有断崖。这张地图我现在还留着。  
相比之下，绘制平地上的耶路撒冷内城地图简直易如反掌。把他的眼睛蒙住，他的手也能遵循神的指示把世间万物浓缩在笔下的方圆之间。

阿卡的拉菲克  
我在他那个年纪，一支箭正中我的右眼。自那以后我就在这港口安顿下来，专心养鸽子，偶尔制药。  
耶路撒冷有了新的宣教长，我也忙碌了起来，帮助伤口愈合的、止痒的，助眠的、止痛的、安神的，药一旦制好就托付给去圣城出任务的小伙，让他们顺道交给马利克。  
说起来，我还没有见过他。听别人描述说，他头发乌黑，微卷，眼神锐利，性格严肃；留有精心打理的络腮胡，不像大马士革的拉菲克的胡子那么茂密；他严格遵守信条，忠诚，严肃，谨慎，细心；以及，对于阿泰尔丝毫不加以掩饰的鄙夷与仇视。  
他应该如此，他有权利如此。  
改变正悄悄发生着。敬畏慢慢渗透进刺客们谈论阿泰尔的语气；耶路撒冷的信鸽送来消息，感谢一直以来的照料，以及现在不再需要安神的药剂了。  
伤口在缓慢地痊愈。我这个老头子大概也可以歇息一段时间了。

阿尔穆林  
马利克在战斗方面表现出的天赋不亚于阿泰尔，战略上的考量，学习上的刻苦都是同门所不能及的。只可惜马利克不是“污血者”，他的天赋和努力只是凡人的延长线，他不可能抵抗苹果的诱惑，也永远不会有能辩明敌我的第六感官。

村里的裁缝  
那人的声音很好听。虽然话不多，但字字铿锵有力，停顿适中，简直像某种音乐。我女人说，他一定是宣礼员。那样的声音只应在高塔上诵读《古兰经》。  
他不常来，只在某一天给了我两份图纸，让我照着用最舒适轻便的布料做两身袍子。印象中我还没为山上的人做过这么精致的衣服。

达利姆  
父亲说，他是第三个见证我降生的人。“他就是你的第二个父亲，侍奉他像侍奉我一样。”  
在我年龄大到足够参加训练之前，父亲发现了我的好眼力：在晴朗的夜晚我可以数清另外一座山头上住着几户人家。事不宜迟，我一加入训练的行列，父亲就为我额外增加了射箭的练习。除此之外，外语、识图、近身战斗，都是马利克大师辅导我的。  
这天射箭训练刚开始，意外的是，父亲没有出现，而是马利克大师空手缓步从台阶上走下，走向正在靶场旁紧张兮兮的我。  
“射箭很简单，只需要三步。第一步，瞄准，第二步，屏息——  
一声尖锐的呼啸从大师身边掠过，我甚至瞥见被这股强劲的风席卷起的干草和他飞扬的黑袍下摆。反应过来时，那支箭已稳稳地戳进马利克大师面前不远处的靶中心，箭羽还在微微颤抖。  
这支箭的气势之强，甚至让我一时间无法回头。  
“——第三步，射击。”  
身后的父亲收起弓，微笑着来到靶场。  
那之后，每当我拉开弓弦，马利克大师自信的姿态总会浮现在我的身侧。两人对彼此的绝对信任，到底是用多少代价磨合来的呢？

塞夫  
我的身体条件比兄长差很多。我的手太过柔弱，只拿得动笔，提不起剑，也拉不开弓弦。在父亲决定远征蒙古的时候，我理所应当留了下来，学习的同时协助马利克大师。  
父亲到处撒播组织的种子，是马利克大师稳住了组织的根基。在我看来，父亲简直是仗着马利克大师坐镇鹰堡才敢如此肆无忌惮地在外奔波。

阿巴斯  
你是谁？为何要谈论起那个名字，念出那几个音节？下了冥府的人，现在又回到我的房间里来了！  
把蜡烛熄了吧。  
我梦见日夜绵延不绝的溪流干涸，曾经长满庄稼的田野上遍布荆棘，榆林成为一片火海，锈斑像虫子一样爬满剑身，死海上刮起了风暴，永远无法靠岸的船打着旋下沉，失去血肉的妇女用尽全身的力气哀嚎，父亲脖颈间喷流出的血液像夕阳洒满山间。我的耳朵里塞了太多的声音，它们扰乱我的思维，控制我的行动，像一条可怜的小蛇被锐利的鹰爪紧紧钳住，动弹不得。  
留我一刻的安宁！我呼喊到。这呼喊在山间回荡，又以千百倍交还给我，掺杂呼啸的山风、呛人的硫磺和东方的冷雪。  
走开，走开，从我耳朵和眼前离开！  
于是我不自觉地逃开，习惯性地走向地牢。那里安静得像雪原，不允许活人声响存在的地方。  
他常常缩在监牢的一角，一天中的大部分时间都如冬眠的蛇一动不动。他的眼睛像产自大马士革的毯子上被烧出的两个洞，我看不到一点光，却像黑曜石一样散发着奇异的能量，让我癫狂——你的眼睛为何在这烂泥之中也如此心安理得地澄澈？  
他微微动了动，并不说话。他对于我的任何行动从来不给出任何反应，像春石一样沉默，上面生满了苔藓。  
我从未奢望这个男人的倒戈，就像无法折断用上等的大马士革钢打造的匕首。我还要留着这颗最强力的棋子，与他一同等待阿泰尔的归来……

马利克之妻  
我第一次见到他是在奥龙特斯河边。下午时分，水渐渐热起来了，我去河边洗衣。  
他一袭黑衣在河边费力地打水，仿佛白日里的幽灵。他离我远远的，直到他提起水桶转身，肩膀向一边不正常地倾斜，我才看清他少了一只胳膊。  
我于心不忍，放下衣服上去帮忙。  
他住的地方又远又高，在山上的堡垒。这桶水我俩替换着拎了好久才拎上去。一路上我们说了不少话，也就不觉得路长。他的声音像有魔力，就像傍晚的河水一样轻柔舒适；他曾经在圣城待了相当长的一段时间，那是我这个从没出过山的妇女想都不敢想的事情。  
山上没有泉吗，你不方便，干嘛费这么大劲下山打水，再说了，那么大一个堡垒找不到另外一个人干这差事？我问。  
有是有，最近不知什么原因堵塞了，已经让人去察看；这会儿只有我闲着，所以我下来打水。他回答。  
到了堡垒侧楼，我帮他把水倒进大木桶里。猛然想起来衣服还在河边，便没有理会他的谢意和喝杯茶的请求，急急忙忙赶下山去。  
没过几天，我又在河边见到了这个人。他在河边走来走去，有点烦躁，像是有心事。脚边仍放着水桶。  
泉还没通啊？那你们那么多人，这得打多少水？  
他支支吾吾回答不上来，我也不等他回话，拎起水桶就走。  
我第七次在河边见到他，或者说我也那样期待见到他而走到河边的时候，他的脚边终于没有那个水桶了。他拿了一个被白布层层包裹的棍子一样的东西。  
他又支吾了很久。什么他姓阿塞夫啦，这是家传的剑啦，他要在马西亚夫长住啦，山泉终于疏通啦什么的。时候太久，我已经不清了，只记得最后一句话。  
他把剑交给我，说：和我上山吧。  
不知怎的，我像被施了巫术一样义无反顾地追随上去，像群星包围新月，溪流奔向大海，舟船靠近岸边，像为他提起水桶时候一样果断。

塔基姆  
母亲说，她没能给父亲送葬。父亲刚被关押起来，她和两岁的我就被送出了马西亚夫。直到某一天，一个受伤的刺客策马而来，告诉母亲，父亲被处死了，大导师生死未卜。  
那时我还太小，不足以理解凄惨的故事和母亲悲伤的面庞。母亲口中他的稳重、博学、善战、荣耀一直萦绕在我的床边，一个完整的父亲幻影像幽灵一样陪伴着我的整个童年。  
我时常想象，父亲的脑袋低低的滚在地上，像大军散去后旷野里斜斜插在地上的孤独的旌旗；或是我站在他的墓前，感受马西亚夫山谷中干燥的风带来他的启示。  
我从不知道父亲的模样，但是母亲说，我的眼睛和脸上的棱角，都依稀可见当年父亲的风采。  
我拾起了剑，那是母亲交给我的那把，每天不知疲倦地朝着马西亚夫的方向挥砍，手心的汗无数次渗进剑柄的纹路；我坚信阿泰尔大师还在某处活着，我一定要在重现我父亲的荣耀前，成为配得上马利克·阿塞夫之名的刺客！

玛丽亚  
我嫁给了一位哲学家，也是一位讲故事大师。利马索的烈阳下，君士坦丁堡的集市里，茫茫的雪山上，荒凉的大漠中，阿泰尔的故事消磨了大部分无聊的赶路时光。  
故事一大主角，就是马利克·阿塞夫，一个名字比我丈夫的好念无数倍的男人。  
阿泰尔做的大部分事情似乎只是伤害他、为难他：所罗门神殿下胞弟的殒灭，永远退居二线的不甘，传达最高导师的死讯，回马西亚夫做代理导师……他的讲述里，马利克永远都在孜孜不倦地为组织，为他毕生的信仰服务。  
我和他没太多机会正面接触，对他的了解几乎都来自阿泰尔。我十分好奇，这个和阿泰尔势均力敌了数十年的男人到底是怎么样一个人呢……

阿泰尔  
每时每刻，我都能听到骨头咔啦作响分崩离析的声音，一种清晰的紧迫感正笼罩在我的上方。时间不多了，我必须抓紧。  
这六把钥匙同时具备储存记忆的功能，转化的过程也并不复杂，只需要我的血去激活，钥匙就可以如我所愿记录我想要保存下去的东西。  
“保存下去给谁？”  
我不知道。只要对自由的追求存在，帮助获得自由的手段就应该流传。我深知，这些神器的制造者也好，建造堡垒的先人也好，我自己也好，不过是用自己的血肉铺就通往未知方向的道路。我太老了，鹰眼早已离我而去，握剑的力气渐渐流失，就让我留下一把骨头以外有价值的东西吧。  
“保存什么？”  
铠甲的锻造，毒药配制，刺杀技艺，训练方法，情报系统……不，不需要，我在手札里写过了。我想保存一点我的故事，从我成为刺客大师那一年记录吧。  
……  
我用掉了五把，从二十四岁到九十二岁。我不清楚这些琐碎的记忆、老头儿的呓语在圣器的机能下、时间的打磨中能留存下多少，被人们看到又是怎样一副面貌，在他们如初生朝阳般踏上旅途时，这些故事和我都足以抖出来一麻袋的灰尘。  
金苹果是绝对的禁果，它所带来的一时的快感定会让人以十倍的痛苦偿还，但总得有人去尝，去细细品味，剧毒中蕴藏的知识必须由我来发掘，而这消耗了大半辈子的时光和我所守护的所有事物。  
长久以来，我都在忽视身边人的情感，与那颗该死的伊甸碎片，为伴，为敌。有时我和它仿佛两只公猫，背拱得小山一样，随时准备在对方脸上留下血痕；有时它向我展示幻像，像诲人不倦的师长，老实说，让我想起了阿尔穆林。阿巴斯，马利克，玛丽亚，达利姆，塞夫的妻子都用尽各种方式劝我离这个圣器远点，我只能用二十年的时间回复他们、宽慰自己：抱歉，但是我非这么做不可。  
马利克，我的……同僚，朋友，兄弟，宣教长，左膀右臂，镇定剂，坚实的后盾，牢不可破的基石，我用第五把钥匙的余晖储存了我所能收集到的所有关于马利克的信息，期望他的功绩，他的为人，他的贡献能够穿过时间的荒漠流传下去，像古老金属的光泽，永不泯灭。  
和达利姆告别后，我进入了图书馆。此时图书馆已然成为一个剧场，高远的穹顶为接下来的一切留下了充足的空间。  
卡达尔跑到我身边：“幸运之神永远垂青您的利刃。”  
法希姆大师从武器架前转身：“臭小子，来陪我练剑吧。”  
拉乌夫还坚守在训练场边：“真正的高手在出剑的那一刻就已判明胜负了！阿泰尔，你来给他们示范一下。”  
阿尔穆林背对着我：“你说过的，你要毁了苹果。但你却到死都没有这么做。”  
达利姆把弓递给我：“父亲，您心灵的眼神依然锐利。”  
塞夫正在案几旁收拾炉中的香灰：“马利克大师最近头疼愈发厉害，我去换点香料。”  
阿巴斯站在高高的台阶上俯视着我：“你要用这副枯骨守护马西亚夫吗？”  
玛丽亚为我戴上兜帽：“亲爱的，该好好休息了。”  
马利克缓缓地从逐渐模糊的视野远处走来，在面前站定，完好的右手轻扣左胸，微微点头：“你归来了，大师。”  
我颔首致意：“心宁平安，兄弟。”

— END —


End file.
